


Three AM

by orphan_account



Series: Very Homo [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 01:05:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13800135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alex wants to finish his essay,John does not agree.





	Three AM

Sometimes, Alex had problems sleeping, he'd be at his desk for hours, trying to fit all his thoughts into the paper. Alex put his elbow on the desk, resting his head in his hand as he stared at the paper, no longer able to process the letters into words. He stayed like that for a long time or it felt like it at least, his paper only illuminated by the dim lamp. 

He finally came to his senses and turned his head to see that only a mess of curly hair was visible from his angle. Alex smiled softly at the sight of his boyfriend sleeping soundly, his heart tightened, wanting to join John in bed but he fought the urge. The essay was due in less than a week, he had to get it done or Professor Franklin would have his head. 

"No he wouldn't." Alex nearly jumped when he saw John sit up, eyes heavy from sleep and voice soft. "You were talking aloud." John clarified, Alex flushed before shaking his head.  
"You should go back to sleep." Alex stated, knowing how much of a hypocrite that made him. Still John climbed out of bed, walking like he was dead on his feet and much rather be in the warmth of their bed.

"I'll go back to bed when you do." John said, loosely wrapping his arms around Alex's neck and leaning down to peak at the essay. Alex closed his eyes and leaned back into the touch before realizing what had happened. "What was the page limit?" He asked. Alex opened his eyes and turned his head to the right to look at John.  
"Would you believe me if I said this was under the limit?" Alex wondered with half of a smile, John sighed. "The limit was five pages." Alex admitted. John returned the smile but it was sort of the 'what am I going to do with you' smile. Alex knew that John was going to make him revise it from ten pages to five, that would take a lot of summarizing and formatting. 

John helped him out of the chair and guided him to the bed, Alex sighed but got in. The lamp was turned off and they were left in comfortable darkness. The mattress was comfortable, so were the pillows, not to mention John in his arms. Alex took the time to admire him, his curls not in a ponytail, freckles splashed across his face - hard to see due to the lack of lighting - and Alex knew that behind his eyelids, light, intelligent and warm eyes that always sparkled was there.

"I love you." Alex whispered, tucking a stray curl behind John's ear. Alex ducked his face down in slight embarrassment when John opened an eye and placed a kiss on his forehead.  
"I love you as well."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic I have posted since 2014, so constructive criticism welcomed. Also I'm Lams trash, so expect this ship a lot. Also not my best work seeing as I only worked on it for ten minutes but my impatience kicked in, I had to post it


End file.
